Never Go Back
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Like I said in the tags: Tatsuya is an omega, he Burns for Taiga, and Taiga is surprisingly okay with this.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Omega females are rare, but not scarce among their sub population. Himuro Tatsuya had the misfortune to be born one of the rarest types of omega: male, athletic, and not actually omega in terms of dominance. He could get a hysterectomy, technically, and the fact that he's gay and able to be pregnant will never come up. However, he can't decide that until he's eighteen and Burned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By the time he span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"is /spaneighteen, he's Burned for Taiga for half of the last decade. Even if he would be granted an immediate hysterectomy, he doesn't want one. Not yet. Not unless he knows Burning for Taiga is pointless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Him and Taiga doesn't come to a head until he graduates, visits Taiga and fuck but they're giving each other bedroom eyes. The Burning is clawing at his gut, and he has to balance that against trying desperately to figure out what Taiga wants./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Time and his senses blur until he's on his back, Taiga's tongue down his throat and his hands roving beneath his shirt. Gasping for air, he doesn't recognize his voice when he moans/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Taiga…" Taiga hums in his throat, freezing when Tatsuya hisses as the Burning peaks, eyes widening as the older teen struggles and pants in his hold. Sides heaving, Tatsuya raises terrified gold to Taiga's bewildered amber./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I… Guess I have explaining to do." Taiga nods reflexively, concerned and a little scared that Tatsuya had slurred his words. Forcing out a few deep breaths, Tatsuya closed his eyes and launched into a brief, hushed explanation. About omegas, genetic inheritance, and how the Burning climaxes when he's ready to ovulate, unlike women who have menstrual cycles, his eggs only activate if he's both in heat and meets sperm. How male omegas usually default to being gay because they require a dominant partner to be bred properly. Tatsuya squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for Taiga to leave./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Instead, Taiga settles more firmly against him, and murmurs/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you, Tatsuya. I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"saw /spanthe Burning climaxspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;", I held you as it happened. /spanThere are… a few things to talk about, but just let me hold you tonight." Tatsuya mumbles into Taiga's hair and they drift off together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tatsuya is a horny son of a bitch. Okay, so they've been using condoms and taking advantage of the fact that his ass doesn't need lubrication, but Taiga is convinced his dragon is insatiable. And maybe Tatsuya isn't a son of a bitch, but he's still really fucking horny and as much as Taiga likes it, it's exhausting sometimes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And a while back, one of their condoms broke. Unfortunately, pregnancy tests don't work for omega males, and their physiology is so different from both a normal male and omega female that they won't be able to tell until Tatsuya's abdominal muscle wall tenses./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Taiga can tell Tatsuya is scared. Of the records Tatsuya had been able to get his hands on, most indicate either parent or child dying within hours of the birth. It honestly terrifies Taiga that he might lose Tatsuya, and in a lot of ways, this kid just isn't real to him yet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After Taiga wakes one morning and he realizes that Tatsuya's skin is stretched taut between his hipbones, he buries his face in Tatsuya's shoulder, hand splayed protectively over his discovery. Tatsuya wakes slowly, blinking through the fog to realize Taiga is holding him tight and that his shoulder is wet with tears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There is the little matter of their professional careers, of course, but Tatsuya decides to keep it simple. He and Taiga are living together, have been close friends for ages and are considering adoption. If all goes well, he'll give birth nearly at the end of the off-season, have enough time to get back on his feet and play again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The doctors have advised them both carefully on the mindset necessary, admitting that the first records they gave them were the most grisly. To make them take this seriously, they say. Scowling, Tatsuya insists on a partial hysterectomy- severing the parts that make him capable of childbirth but touching nothing else- and the doctor complies when Taiga scowls./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Himuro Toshiro comes into the world, small and squalling, his hair a fire-tinted black and his eyes a warm amber. He has Taiga's skin tone and Tatsuya's smile. Anyone who asks will be told they used a surrogate with Taiga's sperm because he most looks like Taiga. And if Taiga wants to take his husbands' name in his professional life, who's going to stop him?/p 


End file.
